Une histoire Bien plus que celaune légende!
by Aurysadik
Summary: Après avoir sauvé un Dudley Dursley d'une attaque de détraqueur,Harry s'attendait sûrement à pouvoir passer un été tranquille à déprimer sur la mort de Sirius.Ca,il aurait pu y compter...si je n'étais pas là.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Aurysadik**

**Disclaimer (que je ne mettrais qu'une fois) : Les personnages appartiennent pour la plupart à J.. Les autres et l'histoire sont à moi. Si jamais quelqu'un s'avise de me les piquer, il ne survivra pas longtemps, parole de pro de la torture.**

**Rated : On va dire T mais je changerais peut-être en cours de route.(C'est pour les allusions douteuses et les peut-être scènes de torture. M'étonnerait que je fasse un lemon. J'adore mais je sais pas les faire…enfin je crois, j'ai jamais essayé.)**

**Catégorie : family principalement mais je suis assez volage donc y'aura pas que ça.**

**L'histoire commencera pendant l'été après la mort de Sirius.**

Prologue : _**Un changement plus que radical**_

Je me présente. Harry Potter, 17ans depuis peu…Ah mais oui, pas besoin de me présenter, je suis le survivant.

Oui, j'aime le quidditch, oui j'aime les filles, oui j'ai une position préférée et non, je ne suis pas célibataire !

Vous savez quoi ? Je suis à Privet Drive. Vous me direz, qu'y a-t-il d'étrange là-dedans puisque nous sommes en pleines vacances d'été et que j'y habite, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, le plus étrange n'est pas que je m'y trouve. Le plus étrange est que, pour la première fois depuis que le vieux glucosé m'a déposé ici, j'ai envie d'y rester.

Enfin, quand on voit les furies qui viennent de m'attaquer, on se dit que de toute façon, rien n'est pire que ça, pas vrai ? Moi, je peux trouver pire…

Vous voulez connaître mon histoire ?

Savoir comment Privet Drive s'est transformé en lieu magique et le Chemin de Traverse en enfer sur Terre ?

Savoir comment j'ai obtenu un cœur à toute épreuve et bien plus que des remerciements ?

_Suivez moi…Voici l'entrée secrète…de monde d'Harry. Valérian. Potter._

**Je sais pas si certains ont reconnu la citation à la fin du prologue , qui est - je le sais- très court ,(mais ça va s'allonger, ne vous inquiétez pas )mais si c'est le cas ,bravo !Le premier à avoir trouvé aura droit à un chapitre d'une de mes prochaines parutions en exclusivité . Attention, cela peut aussi bien être une traduction qu'une de mes œuvres.**

**J'espère que c'est réussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce styla-là et je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les débuts.**

**J'ai déjà commencé le premier chapitre mais je ne sais pas encore quand vous l'aurez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il fait déjà au moins 4 fois le prologue et je connais déjà les grandes lignes de l'histoire. (Encore heureux, c'est moi qui l'écrit)**

**Alors, comment vous trouvez ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon d'abord j'ai été extrêmement déçue de voir que je n'avais eu aucune review le jour de publication du prologue, bien que plus de 60 personnes y soient passées dans l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en demande pas que je ne veux pas de review. Alors j'ai décidé que si je n'en avais pas non plus pour le premier chapitre, je bouderais jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini une des traductions que j'ai entreprises. Nananère !**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Elfia, klause et Moehrel, en espérant qu'il leur plaira.**

**Oh, et même si vous ne parlez pas français, vous pouvez m'envoyez des messages. Je comprends (à défaut de comprendre tout) : anglais, allemand (tant que ce n'est pas trop compliqué) et deux/trois mots d'italiens en plus du français.**

* * *

><p><em>Paroles<em>

Pensées

**Comment tout a commencé**

POV Harry

Tiens ! Le soleil se couche. C'est bizarre, d'habitude il attend au moins qu'on ait mangé. Enfin…

Oh putain ! Je n'ai pas préparé le repas. Tante Pétunia va m'écorcher vif. Oncle Vernon va me réduire en morceaux ! Quant à Dudley…il va sûrement se jeter sur les morceaux et les engloutir. C'est bien ce qu'il a fait avec les bonbons de Fred l'année dernière. Ou était-ce Georges ? Ca m'étonnerait que ça lui ait appris à ne pas manger tout ce qui est comestible (Attendez, est-ce que je viens d'avouer que je suis comestible ?)La preuve, il a toujours l'apparence d'un cachalot rose aux cheveux blonds.

* * *

><p>Ah, la cuisine. Toujours aussi propre, merci à ma maniaque de tante. Aucun plat sur l'égouttoir…Mais où ont-ils bien pu passer ? Bon, j'ai peut-être le temps de faire une salade avant qu'ils arrivent.<p>

Ouf, la salade est finie. Enfin vu la taille je dirais que c'est limite un mini-buffet à elle toute seule mais il faut bien ça pour mon oncle et mon cousin. J'ai même eu le temps de faire cuire un poulet. C'est vraiment bizarre, d'ailleurs. D'habitude, un poulet met une heure à cuire, pas dix minutes ! Bon, on s'en fiche. Tant qu'il est cuit.

Tiens, les voilà. Franchement, c'est hallucinant que deux (soi-disant) humains puissent faire autant de bruit en remontant une allée de gravillons que sept années d'apprentis sorciers qui vont d'une classe à une autre.

-_Garçon ! Viens ranger nos manteaux._

Ça, c'est ma tante Pétunia. Vous auriez pu penser qu'étant une célébrité, j'avais vécu une enfance dorée, entouré de jouets et d'amour.

Vous vous seriez trompés. En vérité, j'avais grandi en servant d'elfe de maison à mes soi-disant protecteurs, sans amis et en pensant que le reste du monde se porterait mieux sans moi.

J'ai voulu me suicider, une fois. J'ai presque réussi en fait…J'avais 6 ans.

FLASHBACK

_**C'était trois mois après ma rentrée à l'école primaire.**_

_**J'aimais bien l'école. Je n'y voyais ni tante Pétunia, ni oncle Vernon, et beaucoup moins Dudley. La maîtresse était gentille, et j'aimais apprendre. Tante Pétunia disait toujours à Dudley de bien apprendre ses leçons pour lui faire plaisir. Elle était fière de lui. Toujours fière de lui, jamais de moi.**_

_**Moi, j'étais le cheveu sur la soupe, celui qui n'avait sa place nulle part. Celui dont personne ne voulait. Tante Pétunia me le disait souvent à la maison. Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas d'ami non plus. Je pensais que cela changerait, en arrivant en primaire. Que Dudley ne les terroriserait plus, et donc que je pourrais avoir des amis. Au moins un. Un, c'est toujours mieux que zéro.**_

_**En fait, rien n'avait changé. Dudley terrorisait toujours autant les autres enfants. Et eux, ils ne m'approchaient pas. Pas parce qu'il le leur avait dit, non. Il n'en avait même pas eu besoin.**_

_**Je voyais leur regard sur moi. Comme si j'étais la grosse tache brune qui gâchait leur paysage immaculé. Comme si j'étais la seule et unique chose dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser. Je voyais le mouvement de recul de leur mère, le froncement de sourcil de leur père, quand j'avais le malheur de passer trop près d'eux.**_

_**J'étais triste, tu sais. Malgré le sourire qui s'étalait sur mon visage, j'étais triste.**_

_**Ce jour-là, pourtant, j'ai espéré tu sais. Etre accepté, être aimé par ma tante.**_

_**C'était le jour où ils rendaient les relevés de note du premier trimestre.**_

_**J'étais le premier de la classe. Ca allait sûrement faire plaisir à ma tante, pas vrai ?**_

_**Quand elle a vu mes notes, ses lèvres ne se sont pas étirées en un sourire. Elles se sont crispées en un rictus de rage, et les mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche, je ne les ai jamais oubliés. Encore maintenant, quand les journaux écrivent des phrases qui se rapprochent de son discours, je me recroqueville dans l'espoir vain de me protéger de ces souvenirs douloureux.**_

_**Ce jour-là, mon monde s'est écroulé. Les rares espoirs qui me restaient encore ont volé en éclats. J'avais touché le fond.**_

_**Alors, j'ai décidé de mettre en pratique un plan élaboré depuis des mois. Mon plan de dernier recours. J'avais tout prévu de l'heure à l'emplacement.**_

_**Vous voyez pourquoi le Choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, maintenant ? J'avais tout planifié. Du début à la fin. Jusqu'a ma propre mort. Ce n'était pas du courage c'était de la peur. La peur de continuer à me battre sans rien pouvoir espérer en retour.**_

_**J'avais lu un livre sur ça. Un garçon comme moi, qui n'en pouvait plus de la vie et dont le cœur avait été brisé trop de fois.**_

_**Lui, il avait survécu. Sauvé par un ami, qu'ils disent. Quelle joie, de savoir qu'on ne peut même pas échapper à la torture qu'est devenue sa vie quand on le veut.**_

_**Moi, ça ne m'arriverait pas. Moi, je n'avais pas d'ami.**_

_**Et j'avais essayé.**_

_**Et alors que je me vidais de mon sang, un couteau à la main et les poignets ensanglantés, j'avais été sauvé.**_

_**Pas par un ami. Par un inconnu brun aux yeux presque trop brillants pour être vrais. Par Valérian.**_

FIN FLASHBACK

Allez Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Pas avec les Dursleys à côté. Ils seraient trop heureux de te voir déprimer…

* * *

><p><em>-Pas trop tôt, l'anormal<em>, grommela mon oncle en me voyant arriver.

-_Range tout ça dans le placard, et va dans ta chambre. Tu te lèveras tôt demain, pour arroser les géraniums. _Est-ce que je vous ai dit combien je hais les géraniums ?_ Vernon, Duddlynouchet, allez vous installer sur le canapé, je vous apporterai quelques friandises avant de laver la cuisine._

Bon, et bien allons-y. Apparemment je ne vais pas manger aujourd'hui non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais faim, de toute façon.

-_Graouuuuuwwwwwwww…_

_-Et merde. Arrête de grogner, putain d'estomac à la con, _murmurais-je en remontant plus vite les escaliers.

_-Vernon, c'est toi ? J'arrive mon chéri, il ne me reste plus que ton sandwich à faire…Viens ici, sale voleur !_s'exclama tout d'un coup ma tante alors que j'arrivais à ma porte criblée de cadenas.

Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que moi. Qui d'autre aurait-elle pu appeler ainsi ? Son porc de mari n'aurait jamais volé. Il n'aurait fait que prendre ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'engraisser un peu plus. Quant à la huitième merveille du monde, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'il ai fait quelque chose de pire que des caprices d'enfant gâté ?

Satané escalier, pourquoi faut-il que tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir la Tour Eiffel dans les jambes ?

-_Oui, ma tante, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ Je suppose bien sûr, que personne n'a détectée l'ironie dans ma voix.

-Arrêtes de me prendre pour une imbécile, et dis-moi ce que tu as fait de la salade et du poulet.

Euh…mais…que…tante…pas punition…gentille ?

TRADUCTION : Je suis resté dix secondes à la fixer avec un air de bovin en essayant d'accepter que ma tante ne m'avait pas puni et avait presque, et je dis bien PRESQUE, été gentille avec moi.

_-Eh bien ! Un repas._

_-Comment ça, un repas ! Tu n'as pas à profiter de notre absence pour manger notre nourriture !_

_-Pétunia ! Que se passe t-il, chérie ?_ Qu'as encore fait ce monstre ?ajouté t-il alors qu'il apparaissait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_-Il a mangé le poulet et la salade._

_-Mais …euh…non…j'ai juste préparé le repas._ Comme d'habitude, personne ne m'écouta.

_-Tu as volé de la nourriture pour faire un repas ! Sale petit…_

_-Mais non !_le coupais-je. _Le repas était pour vous !_

_-Mais pourquoi avoir fait un repas pour nous, sachant que nous dînions chez les Peterson ?_laissa échapper ma tante, abasourdie.

Et bien au moins, maintenant, je sais où ils étaient passés.

_-Vous dîtes toujours que la cuisine de Mme Peterson n'est pas bonne, alors j'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, en revenant._

Et oui, sur ce point-là, je suis un vrai serpentard. Je crois qu'à présent, mentir fait partie intégrante de ma manière de parler.

_-Sale anormal ! Tu as osé…_

_-Bien. Cela m'évitera de le faire. Dis-moi où tu les a mis, et va te coucher._

* * *

><p>De retour dans mon lit, je savais que, cette nuit encore, je ne dormirai pas. Mais pour une fois, ce ne serait pas à cause des cauchemars. Ce serait à cause de la question qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner et retourner dans ma tête mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ma tante soit gentille avec moi ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le prologue. Je n'ai pas encore commencé le deuxième alors je ne sais pas trop quand vous l'aurez. J'ai laissé un poll sur mon profil. Allez voir, s'il vous plait.<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, bien que, pour l'instant, il ne se soit pas passé grand-chose. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va arriver très bientôt.**


End file.
